Past Lives, Present Futures
by IsabellaHeat
Summary: Over the course of several lives they continue to find one another again only to lose the other due to the circumstances of their fate. Their love wasn't meant to be and yet it continued to grow stronger each time. OFC/OFC past,Regina/Daniel,Regina/Emma
1. Chapter 1

**Past Lives, Present Futures**

Chapter 1:

"Aine! Aine!" Selene's musical voice yelled as she ran towards their small home.

Aine appeared in the doorway running a hand over her widened belly. Her blonde hair swept behind her as she waddled down the stone steps coming to stand in front of her lover who skidded to a stop before her.

"What is it Selene?" Aine reached out with a tender hand cupping her wife's pale cheek as tears began to flow from her bright blue grey eyes.

"You have to leave. Now," Selene touched her wife's tanned hand leaning into the touch.

"What are you talking about?" Aine's brow wrinkled as she stared at her wife.

"The baby, I've had a vision." Selene frowned as Aine smiled.

"Your visions aren't always accurate my love."

"They are possibilities. Aine we can't take the risk. Not with our son."

"Yes they are possibilities. Just that nothing is going to happen Selene. I promise. We'll be fine." Aine smiled at her as she stepped back. "Now come inside and help me move the table. I don't like where it's sitting."

Selene frowned but nodded, her black hair catching in the wind as it picked up blowing the scents of market around them. Humans are strange to the two of them but this was the world they met in and this was the world they had chosen to raise their family in. The Enchanted Forest was beautiful, the seasons weren't too trying and everything was plentiful. It was different from Underhill but still a beautiful place that they both enjoyed immensely.

"Aine promise me you'll listen to what I have to say."

Aine smiled, her brown eyes crinkling at the corner, "I promise but I'm not leaving you here alone."

Selene's mouth opened, red lips parting to argue but Aine silenced her by laying her finger to her lips. "I'm not leaving you." She repeated.

"Aine, if you don't leave me here you could die. Our son could die." Selene cried out as Aine removed her finger and turned away waddling back to the stairs.

"And if I leave I won't be able to come back. Selene we're both dead if we return to Underhill." Aine turned to face her at the door. "Even if I were to go back there and give birth to our son it wouldn't matter. We will still die."

"You wouldn't be in this position if not for me." Selene said softly as she laid her hand on her wife's tense lower back.

"And we have had this discussion before Selene. I'm not leaving you. Underhill isn't an option."

"Aine you don't have your powers here. Neither of us do. Underhill has the protection you'll need and the magic you'll require to have our son."

"Selene it's not happening." Aine held up a hand, the candlelight caught the simple gold band on her ring finger.

"Aine will you please consider it at least? If I don't go with you Underhill will welcome you back and you can leave as soon as you are strong enough with our son and come back to me." Selene's blue eyes bore into Aine's rich brown.

Aine shook her head, "No Selene. I'm not going to leave you. That's final. Now are you going to help me." Aine motioned to the table.

Selene frowned but nodded, "I wish you would listen to me Aine."

"I am listening Selene but I won't leave you. Our son will be born in the Enchanted forest and we are going to live happily ever after. The three of us," Aine smiled and Selene felt her stomach flutter.

Aine had always had this effect on her ever since they had first met. She figured the beautiful woman always would.

They were so different from one another day and night truly. Where Aine was all warm golden skin and bright blonde hair with honey touched brown eyes Selene was pale with bright blue grey eyes like the sky at nightfall with dark waves of jet black hair that fell to her waist. They so closely resembled the sun and moon it was strange to everyone who had previously known them to know they were together.

"All right Aine, I believe you but the moment I believe things aren't going well I want you to return to Underhill."

"I can agree to that." Aine smiled at her wife. "Now help me move the table."

"You really shouldn't be picking things up in your condition." Selene admonished which made Aine laugh the bell-like sound again making Selene's heart flutter.

"I'll be all right my love I promise."

* * *

Emma jerked awake staring up at the ceiling in her room for a moment uncomprehendingly. Where was Selene? This wasn't their home was it? Then she shook her head and lifted her hand to her head. What the hell was she thinking? She was Emma Swan, Sheriff of Storybrooke, arch nemesis of Mayor Regina Mills.

She sat up in bed the thick comforter spilling into her lap. She pushed back blonde curls frowning when the light from through the sheer curtains Mary Margaret had hung that she'd never bothered to get rid of shone through and caught her hair. She frowned it was the same shade as Aine's. How strange to see such a connection to someone she had no idea about. She forced herself to her feet and moved towards her closet digging around for a sweater and a pair of her tight jeans which she knew she'd thrown over into the closet last night when she'd come to bed but now in the light of day she couldn't seem to find the damn things.

She started throwing random things out a boot, followed by one black high heeled pump, then her blue leather jacket, then a random t-shirt and finally successful her jeans.

"Oh my Emma what are you doing?" Mary Margaret gasped as she couldn't see her roommate but she could see her things flying every which way.

"Eh?" Emma popped out and shrugged, "I couldn't find my jeans."

Mary tried not to laugh at the disheveled sight of her roommate. Emma grinned sheepishly as Mary walked past her plucking the random garments off the floor and putting them in the unused laundry hamper. Emma stood up not at all ashamed that her roommate was seeing her in her white tank top and panties combo. She pulled on her jeans though and walked back into her closet pulling out her forest green sweater. It was getting too cold to wear tank tops anymore and even her trusty leather jackets were being retired because of it.

She put her back to Mary walked over to the chest of drawers and digging a bra out before pulling off her tank top and sliding the straps of the on. She pulled her sweater over her head pleased and tugged her hair from the back of the sweater.

"What's on your agenda today?" Emma asked even as she walked past Mary out into the hall to go to the bathroom so she could brush her hair.

"Just school and grading papers you," Mary asked even as she made her way downstairs to fix Emma some hot chocolate along with her own.

"Just trying to act busy and keep my head down so Regina won't snap it off." They both shook their heads so strangely in tune with one another it was hard for anyone that didn't know them to believe they weren't related.

"Oh thanks." Emma picked up the mug as soon as she came down the stairs hopping into her boots along the way. Really it was a miracle she didn't fall.

"You're welcome." Mary smiled at her, green eyes sparkling as she walked over to the beaten up table and lifted her school bag. "I'm going to take off. You'd best do the same or you're going to be late."

"What are you my mother?" Emma groaned but did as she was told grabbing her keys and jacket and heading out the door after Mary.

* * *

Regina jerked awake staring around the room in confusion. Where was Aine? She wondered not realizing how her thoughts were so parallel to her arch nemesis. She looked around and blinked taking stock before shaking her head. What on earth was that? She'd never had a dream like that before. She sighed it must've been the gin she'd drank last night. Or maybe she'd eaten something strange but that didn't seem to be the case. She'd made a simple dinner last night nothing strange or out of the ordinary. She got up knowing she was running a bit late for her tastes but for the rest of the world she'd be right on time.

Her feet touched the cool white carpet as she felt the white sheets catch on her grey silk nightgown. She didn't hesitate to slide the rich fabric down and hang it neatly on the back of the doorway before slipping into her closet to get what she needed to get ready for the day.

She set her pumps by the door and made her way into the bathroom hanging her clothes up on the back of the door before moving to start her every day ritual. It took a bit of flat ironing to get her shorn locks to flip out just the way she liked them to but once they did she was able to put on her make-up and get dressed in a deep crimson colored blouse and a tight black pencil skirt. Jacket thrown over her arm she walked downstairs calling to her wayward son to finish getting ready as she stepped into the foyer and through the dining room heading for the kitchen to pack Henry's lunch. She didn't want him eating school food, it wasn't healthy and had way too many calories.

It didn't take much to pack up Henry's Tron lunchbox and get her own cup of coffee in its warming silver to go mug before they were both heading out the door towards Regina's black Mercedes. She waved at her son when she dropped him off but he merely rolled his eyes and shot away from the car. She frowned before putting the car into gear and taking off. She didn't know what to do about Henry, every time she tried to do right by him he always thought she had other motivations and refused to have anything to do with her. She sighed turning down the road away from the school and heading towards City Hall. She had work to do. She'd just ignore the small part of herself that wanted to know about the dream she'd had.

* * *

Author's Ending Notes: And I'm back guys. This little sucker popped into my head at work yesterday and wouldn't leave me alone until it got written. For those that are waiting on Child of Destiny I'm sorry it is being worked on. The chapter is started I just gotta find the time to write it out fully. I know where it's going. Anyways as always please please please let me know what you think of it. I know it's a bit confusing paralleling the two as I am but all will be revealed gradually over time. I promise. Until next time! ~ Bella


	2. Chapter 2

**Past Lives, Present Futures**

Chapter 2

Aine peered through the thick trees studying the large buck as he ate. Hearing something his ears perked and she knew she only had a moment. Quickly drawing her bow and an arrow from the quiver on her back she pulled back until the string was taught. Taking aim she shot her arrow but it was a moment too late and not because she was a bad shot. A split second before her arrow hit another had hit the same place causing the creature to go down dead the moment it hit the ground. Aine gnashed her teeth angrily as she stepped from her hiding place her worn boots barely making a noise on the forest floor.

"Who do you think you are?" She snapped seeing a small figure with its own quiver on its back. A thick woolen green cloak covered the person hiding them easily from view but when her voice registered the person turned to look at her.

It was a woman and not just any woman but one the likes of which she'd never seen before. Aine gulped suddenly feeling like the air had been knocked out of her for a moment. The woman's blue grey eyes widened marginally before narrowing in anger, "excuse me? Who are you? This was my kill."

Aine didn't speak for a moment lost in the lyrical voice before the words registered and she narrowed her eyes, "How dare you! This was my kill. I've been watching it for a while now and my villagers need to eat."

"And mine don't?" The woman's slight figure rose and Aine could see despite her slender build she wasn't quite as petite as she'd thought she was. She came almost to Aine's chin but the blonde woman could be considered rather tall which often worked to her advantage.

Aine studied her, her pretty face hidden by her cloak despite the destiny of the forest keeping the rays of sunlight that passed through the thick leaves and trees to a minimum seemed to have an odd quality to it. Her skin appeared almost too white and her eyes seemed to glow peering out at her watching her every move. She was no fool that much was obvious and she had no intention of losing this to Aine.

Aine sighed, "Well then I suppose since your arrow hit a mere moment before mine it is your kill."

"Indeed it is."

Aine snorted and shrugged as she tilted her head, her long braid snapping to one side as she did so.

"And how do you intend to get this thing back to your village? You hardly seemed equipped to be doing menial labor."

The woman narrowed her eyes, "I can manage just fine. I assure you of that."

Aine shook her head watching as the beauty stalked off only to return a moment later with a horse. "Well I suppose you can manage just fine. Good luck getting that thing up there."

The woman opened her mouth to snip back before shutting it and shaking her head. "You're Aine aren't you?"

"Yes," Aine didn't hesitate to respond. "And who are you?"

The woman paused looking down for the first time. "Someone you should never meet."

"What is that supposed to mean."

"It means Aine of the Sun, that we are enemies."

"How do I know if you're my enemy if I don't even know your name?" Aine's eyes narrowed finding it hard to believe such a petite creature could be her enemy.

The woman looked up from hoisting the carcass preparing to move it into place which Aine now realized was a small raft like contraption attached to the horse's saddle. She was much stronger then she looked as she didn't seem to have any trouble hefting the dead animal.

"Selene. My name is Selene."

"Selene of the moon," Aine muttered watching as the woman slid up into the saddle once she was done.

"Yes, goodbye Aine; let's hope we never meet again."

* * *

Regina gasped as she jerked awake reaching out her hand across the bed. "Aine?" She heard herself ask softly before she pulled back realizing what she was doing. She sat up brushing her fingers through her flat hair. Who were they? She didn't understand. Why was she dreaming about them now of all places? Why not in the Enchanted Forest where they obviously lived? She brought her hand down pinching the bridge of her nose before looking over at the clock. The red numbers peered back at her. 4:00 AM too early to get up but she wasn't sure she could actually go back to sleep. She sighed falling back onto the pillows and taking a deep breath trying to take stock of her situation.

For some odd unknown reason her mind was either remembering two women she'd never seen before or she was doing something wrong at night to cause these strange and unusual dreams. She tried to figure out what both nights had in common so far and though she'd had a few drinks the night before she hadn't drank anything this night so that wasn't the link. She hadn't eaten anything similar so that wasn't the link either. She hadn't switched her shampoo or soaps or anything so that couldn't be it.

Then the only explanation was they were someone she had known somehow prior to casting the curse. As she lay there wracking her brain for any way she might have seen the two nothing came to her; she hadn't gotten a good look at the place they'd lived the first dream. She could tell it was a village of some sort and she recognized it as being a part of the Enchanted Forest but it wasn't a place she'd ever been.

The dream tonight had been their first meeting and she knew for a fact she'd never seen a place like that before. It was beautiful but very different. The trees had been strange, thick and yet slender all at the same time. The colors were a bit off too. The browns of the trunks a bit brighter the leaves almost a sea foam green. Why could she remember so much of her strange dream? She'd never been able to remember them before now. She took a slow breath and let it out slowly forcing herself to go back to sleep. It wouldn't do if she wasn't at her best. She had a meeting at 9 AM sharp with her nemesis and she had to be sharp for it. She tossed and turned for a moment before finally settling and falling back asleep.

* * *

Aine screamed loudly as she gripped her wife's hand. Her legs were held up and apart pointed at the knee as she sat forward pushing with all her strength. A single mid-wife and two other women helped her as Aine herself puffed and gasped.

"I can't do it, I can't do it." She looked up at her wife with glassy eyes and Selene's eyes widened.

"Aine you have to. It's too late to stop now. Our son will be born in this world just like you wanted." Selene tried to comfort the woman as she gasped and puffed for air. Golden hair stuck to her forehead as she gasped looking up at her wife.

"I love you Selene. I want you to know I always loved you from the moment I saw you."

"What are you saying? Aine you're not going to die. You and our son are going to be okay right?" She looked down at the grim looking mid-wife. "Right?" She asked again a hysterical edge taking root in her tone.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing more we can do." The mid-wife shook her head looking sadly at Selene's beautiful crestfallen face.

"What are you talking about? Save them now!" Selene yelled.

"I can only save one." The woman murmured looking down at Aine. "Choose now or neither will make it."

"Save him Selene. Save our son." Aine murmured, her golden skin was turning a sick pale yellow color as the light diminished in her eyes. "I love you both so much." She managed.

"No, don't you leave me, don't you leave me!" Selene screamed as she slammed her fist into Aine's chest trying to do anything she could to keep her wife with her.

It was no use, Aine was gone. The only sounds in the room aside from the sobs coming from her throat was the now squalling bloody bundle who the mid-wife handed over to one of the solemn looking girls. She stood up and came around tenderly trying to extract the woman from her dead wife's side. "Your son needs you now. You must be there for him. It was what your wife wanted."

"You let her die. You let her die you old crone!" Selene screamed as she lashed out at the older woman who caught her wrists in her still bloody hands. Selene collapsed sobbing into the floor as the woman released her wrists and moved away knowing what must be done now. "Find the child a wet nurse for now." She said softly, "He needs to eat to stay healthy while his mother grieves."

* * *

Selene held her son close studying his pretty eyes they were the same gold brown as his birth mother's. She sniffled, her eyes still red rimmed from prolonged crying. Sitting near Aine's grave was the only peace she had now a days. Even the beautiful little boy Aine had left for her to love wasn't enough to stop the void that seemed to have formed in her heart. She stared down at the pretty wooden headstone with the sun carving on it. She'd insisted it have that put on it. Tears flowed down her pretty pale cheeks as she studied the fresh mounded earth that held her beloved's body. It didn't seem right, Aine was always so full of life and laughter but now there was no life and she was in the cold earth.

"Why do you cry so beautiful lady?" A man's voice spoke softly over her shoulder and she stood up shielding her son with her body as she studied the old beggar man who was standing before her.

"It seems a fitting thing to do when one stands by a grave." Selene answered.

The man's eyes narrowed under his thick shawl as he studied her face for a moment. "You're not from here are you?"

Selene tensed ready to take flight, she wasn't nearly as useful in a fight as Aine had been, preferring instead to take her targets out from a distance instead of getting up close to them. Not to mention what Aine would think if she were to put their three week old son in danger. The little boy, she'd named Sol instead of the name the two had thought of. She wanted to feel closer to her now dead wife and by naming the boy after the Sun she did feel closer to her.

The man gave her a small smile, his rotten teeth flashing. "Fear not. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then why are you here? Do you like to watch me sob?"

"Nothing of the sort my lady I assure." He laid his hand on his chest as Selene stared at him.

"Then why are you here?"

"I am a man of great power my lady and I find myself a bit bored with the passage of time. I'm sure you know what that's like being from Underhill and all."

Selene gasped, "Who told you that?" Her blue grey eyes were wide.

"No one I told you before I'm a man of great power." The man grinned at her, his blue eyes taking on a bit of a crazed look. It was then that she noticed the greyish hint of his skin.

"You're cursed aren't you?"

"Good guess. Yes I am. But my curse gives me my power. Power to help or hurt whom I choose."

"And what do you choose now?" Selene asked.

"I don't know. I suppose it depends on who you ask."

"What do you want from me?"

"I'll help you with your loss. If you'll help me with something I need."

"And what is that?"

"There is a special dagger that belongs to me. It's being kept in Underhill that's a part of how I knew were from."

"And how will I know this dagger if I agree to help you." Selene looked down at her son who slept soundly at her breast.

"You will once you hear what I have to offer you."

"And what's that?"

"With great power comes a great price. You retrieve my dagger from Underhill where I cannot go and I reunite you with your wife in the next life and the next and the next. You'll always be together. I can assure you of that."

"But you can't bring her back now?" Selene looked desperately at the old beggar man who shook his head.

"No one has the power to recall the dead. I can merely assure you of your ability to find one another."

"And what of this dagger that you've asked me to retrieve? What does it look like and where is it being held?"

"The King's court Ailil Aulom's court to be precise," The man cocked his head studying her for a moment.

Selene gasped remembering what Aine had told her about the former sovereign she had maimed. "He is no King. My wife saw to that."

"Oh but he is because he holds my dagger you see."

"What does you dagger have to do with any of it?"

"You'll see child. Do we have an agreement? Will you retrieve it for me?"

"You haven't answered my question. How will I know it?"

"It has my name on the blade." The beggar man gave her a crazed grin.

"And what is your name?" Selene asked.

The man paused before finally replying, "Zoso."

* * *

Author's Ending Notes: Damn this thing is going to be long. I have BIG plans for this thing. I hope you guys are up for twisting turning ride. It's going to be interesting. Anyways, this has a lot of basis in my own personal religion as well so it's nice to be able to incorporate my two favorite things together like this. Um also if this too terribly confusing because two/three stories are running parallel just let me know and I'll try and separate it a little better. Anyways as always I appreciate/love reviews they keep me writing. So I hope you guys enjoyed this latest installment. ~ Bella


	3. Chapter 3

**Past Lives, Present Futures**

Chapter 3

Emma stared at the white plaster ceiling trying to comprehend all she had dreamed. The clock on her bedside table glowed neon green showing the numbers 4:15 AM. Aine was dead that was difficult to stomach, she didn't know why but she felt terrible when she'd dreamed about the woman's death and watched as the woman she loved and who loved her so dearly in return mourned her loss. She hadn't been able to go back to sleep after that sitting up for a long time thinking about what she had seen in the dream. First had been the strange forest, then the birthing scene which honestly she didn't even want to witness her own birthing process when she'd had Henry let alone what it would be like to witness someone else's birth. She shuddered, thinking about how heartbroken Selene had looked as Aine had died right in front of her being unable to do anything. They'd obviously been very much in love. Emma would've snorted if she actually believed in things like that but they obviously had what she'd lacked her whole life, a steady stable family and a love to see them through everything.

It almost seemed like Romeo and Juliet to her. Two star crossed lovers who were never meant to meet but fell in love anyways but didn't end with the death of them both. No instead death had waited to take one of them when they were about to start their family. Emma shivered when she thought about it. How could something so terrible happen to them? She sighed tossing and turning for a bit before getting up and creeping quietly downstairs. She narrowly avoided the two stairs that creaked before moving downstairs on relatively safe feet. She didn't have to worry about Mary Margaret hearing her down here.

A cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon just the way she liked it saw her heading back upstairs at 5:20 AM which was going to suck because she had a meeting with the mayor first thing. She needed all her wits about her when she went head to head with the beautiful by deadly creature that was named Regina Mills. She sighed swinging her feet back up wearily into her bed. At least she'd try to fall back asleep but with the strange dreams plaguing her there was no telling if she'd be able to or not.

* * *

Daniel patted the red horse fondly on his neck before lifting the brush and slowly running it along the horse's flanks speaking quietly to him as he did so. His sure hands flowed easily over the horse as he continued to move around him setting his hand on his rump to let him know he was coming behind him. "Daniel?" A beautifully low feminine voice called.

Daniel smiled stepping around the back of the horse and smiling at the beautiful girl waiting for him. "What's wrong?" He asked his expression falling when he noticed the look on Regina's pretty face.

"Nothing, I'm sorry I just had to escape. Do you mind if I stay here for a bit?" Regina asked walking over to him. She patted the horse's neck smiling softly at him. "Hey you glad to see you're doing okay. How is his leg doing?"

"It's a bit scraped up but he doesn't seem to be bothered by it." Daniel answered. "Don't worry in a few days you two will be back to riding again perfectly normal."

Regina nodded, "Yes I don't think either of us would do well without being able to ride."

"Have you talked to them?" He asked carefully as he lifted the brush for something to do with his hands.

"I think my father has an inkling of what is going on. As for my mother well," Regina trailed off worrying her lip.

"Regina you have to tell them." Daniel pointed out, shifting his foot. The straw was enough cushioning that standing long term wasn't truly a bother but it did get old after a while.

"I can't. You know what she'll do Daniel."

"Just promise me you won't keep this from them forever. I may not be much but I do love you Regina."

Regina smiled softly, "I love you too."

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Emma muttered as she stared uncomprehendingly at her alarm clock that jingled beside her bed announcing it was time to get up. She forced her hand to reach out smashing into the black snooze button silencing the annoying thing so she could actually think.

Regina and Daniel whoever would've guessed Regina actually had a human side. The Regina she knew was a freaking sociopath. She wasn't sweet and pretty like the beautiful girl she'd seen that had obviously loved the boy…she'd been. Emma gasped that's why she'd seen things through Daniel and Aine's eyes but that made no sense. Reincarnation was something she'd heard of but never really believed in. She preferred to keep one foot firmly in reality being a bit cynical about things like religion especially organized religion. She shook her head, no there was some other explanation for all this. Her mind was just playing tricks on her. Regina was a sociopath and Aine and Selene were just figments of her overactive imagination. Maybe she should stop drinking hot cocoa before bed? That was probably what was causing these weird dreams.

A small part of her mind whispered back to her that she'd drank hot cocoa with cinnamon in it since she got out of the foster care system and she'd had no problem with strange dreams. The dreams were just her imagination. She'd ignore them and continue on with her day and speaking of the day she had a meeting with Queen Bitch herself so she'd best get up and get ready to go.

* * *

Regina manfully ignored the strange looks she got when she entered town hall. She knew she was looking a bit tired, ragged really but she refused to acknowledge this little fact. The strange dreams caused her to oversleep which caused her to be late getting Henry to school which caused this entire situation. She wasn't happy at all at the moment and those that were forced to work with her got out of her way very quickly dropping their eyes so she wouldn't call them out on something.

Sheriff Swan seemed to be the one exception since she was sitting outside of her office talking with her assistant. They both laughed at something the Sheriff said which grated on Regina's nerves immediately. Emma's laugh wasn't the bell-like sound that flowed so easily from Aine's throat. It was a bit lower, deeper not unpleasant but still not a sound she liked to hear. At the sight of her they both stopped laughing and Emma's smile faded from her face.

"Madam Mayor we were just talking."

"I can see that Sheriff. Now if you'd please come with me you can actually leave my assistant to do work instead of entertaining her with your vulgar tales."

She didn't see the eye roll and the face Emma made behind her back which got her stifled laugh from her assistant. She pushed open the door to her office and set her briefcase down by the large wooden desk and pulled out the black rolling chair. She sat down and stared at Emma as the woman came forward.

"So Sheriff you're here to give me my weekly report on my town correct?"

"That would be why you called me here for this right?" Emma asked folding her arms and resisting the urge to glare at the Mayor.

"Then tell me what I want to know so I can go about trying to make this a productive day and you can be on your way to sit and pretend to do paperwork or plot against me with my son as you always seem to do."

Emma rolled her eyes but for once didn't rise to the bait and began to talk about what she'd done all week which basically consisted of two nights taking Leroy home after he'd gotten a little too drunk at Granny's. An incident with a missing cat that was in a tree right out front of Mrs. Hall's house. Fluffy may have looked all cute and sweet sitting in that tree but when Emma reached up to try and get her down she became a panther. She still had the claw marks to prove it too. Regina had smirked when she saw the claw marks and Emma bit back a remark about how similar the two actually their meeting was finally over Emma left and went on her merry way trying not to be too angry at the cutting remarks Regina had given her about doing her job. She sighed and decided to go on patrol knowing Mary Margaret had her class of fourth graders outside doing a science experiment. Maybe she'd see if she could go help and by help she meant spend some time with her son.

* * *

"Hey kid." Emma knelt down watching as her son picked up a leaf studying it before attempting to draw it on his paper.

"Emma," He smiled at her dropping the leaf and coming towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm supposed to be on patrol but who says I shouldn't patrol the school grounds too huh?"

He nodded, "You look tired. Have you been staying up late or something?"

"Just haven't slept too good lately that's all." The kid was so observant it was ridiculous. She'd never known a ten year old to be like this. He was like a little adult he certainly didn't act like a kid.

"Having bad dreams?"

"Something like that," Emma muttered.

"Can I do anything to help?"

"Nah, I'm okay as long as you're doing okay? How are things between you and your Mom?"

Henry frowned, "She's the evil queen Emma how do you think things are going?"

"Aw kid I mean I know she and I don't exactly see eye to eye and I agree she's a bit hard but she's still your Mom and even if I don't like her you should still give her a chance."

"She's a terrible person Emma."

"Now that you and I can agree on but she's still your Mom. Keep that in mind okay?" She ruffled his hair earning a huff. She couldn't keep the grin off her face as she walked over to speak to Mary Margaret.

"Hey Emma." The kids greeted even as they continued to work. Mary Margaret smiled her beautiful sweet smile.

"You look tired." She remarked softly. "Have you been sleeping badly?"

"Everyone is saying that to me today." Emma muttered. "No I'm sleeping fine. Just bad dreams sorry I distracted Henry for a bit."

"It's okay I understand. Are you heading back to the Sheriff's office?"

"Yeah after I do patrol for a bit then I'm heading back. See you tonight yeah?"

"Definitely," Mary and Henry both waved as she walked back to her car.

* * *

Aine grinned as she moved through the woods and into the clearing, their clearing. Selene lowered her hood as she approached her beautiful porcelain skin looking even milkier in the haze of twilight. Aine pushed her own back her long golden locks escaping happily from its confines. It had always had a mind of its own. Aine's arms went around Selene drawing her slender body against her own as they pressed their lips together in a brief but breath stealing kiss.

Selene drew back dropping onto her heels as she had to stand on tiptoes to fully reach Aine's lips without making the woman drop down too much to get to her.

"I missed you." She murmured shyly. Aine was her first true love and she was still very shy.

Aine grinned, "I missed you too so much."

"Why have you been away for so long?" Selene asked blue grey eyes meeting honey brown.

"I…had to take care of something." Aine forced a smile shaking her head as though to clear it of some thought.

"You had to take care of something?" Selene pulled away sounding doubtful suddenly. "And what did you have to take care of that you are so afraid to tell me about?"

"Selene," Aine started but paused when Selene held up her hand.

She had known about the young woman's doubts and fears. Selene was a very private individual who kept her feelings and emotions in check. She didn't let people get close choosing instead to be alone. Hence her rather shocking abilities when it came to shooting an arrow across a distance. Aine was a good shot there was no denying it but Selene could split her arrow in half without any problems from quite a distance. She was also the first person the dark haired beauty had ever chosen to let close making her suspicious but still wanting to trust that she wouldn't get hurt.

"Why won't you tell me where you've been?" Selene demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's complicated. Selene, Selene wait!" Aine chased after her as Selene turned on her heel and marched away. "Selene will you please let me explain? Selene!"

"Oh so now you're willing to explain to me because I turn away from you? It's not okay Aine. I trust you why can't you trust me?" It was the first true display of Selene's temper and she was as fiery and passionate as anything Aine had ever seen. Her blue eyes flashing, her red lips parted as she glared at Aine across the short distance she was magnificent.

"I do trust you. I trust you more than anyone."

"They why won't you talk to me," Selene asked her arms still folded.

"I just don't want you to worry. It's already been taken care of."

"Then why don't you tell me what happened?"

Aine sighed looking away as she decided how to tell her love all that had happened. "Do you know a man named Ailil Ausom?" She asked carefully.

Selene's brow furrowed as she thought for a moment as she thought before she nodded, "Yes he's next in line to be High King."

"Not anymore." Aine said folding her arms.

Selene's lips parted as she cocked her head, "Aine, what did you do?"

"My people thought to make a better alliance with the high king so they presented me to him. He tried something unsavory and I fixed it. I bit off his ear in retribution."

"Aine," Selene gasped, "Who will be high king now?"

"A man named Nuada. Nuada Silverhand. He's a good man he'll make a good King. Better than Ailil would've at any rate. He wouldn't have gotten the position if not for the fact that Nuada lost his hand in battle. The hand has since been replaced by Canta with one of silver making him perfect for the position that should've been his in the first place."

"But Aine you would've been High Queen if you'd stayed with Ailil. It's not a terrible position to end up in."

"Being Queen means nothing to me Selene not without you."

* * *

Regina jerked awake staring at the ceiling the words Aine echoed so similar to the ones she'd spoken to Daniel all those years ago still fumbling around in her sleep addled brain. How could she have uttered the same words when it was a different person saying them? Or was it a different person? Suddenly puzzle pieces that seemed so jumbled started to fall into place. There was only one person in this town that knew who she truly was and that was Mr. Gold also known as Rumplestilskin.

That bastard, she thought to herself. He was likely the culprit behind these damn dreams she was having as well. She'd pay the former imp a visit later today and demand he make the damned things stop. For now though it was almost time to get Henry up for school and get everything ready.

* * *

Author's Ending Notes: I am twisting the hell out of mythology to suit my own purpose. Hope no one minds. Anyways sorry this didn't get posted sooner. I didn't get a chance to edit it last night. I keep getting tons of story alerts but not many reviews. *pouts* None the less I do appreciate it and I hope it's living up to expectations. I know Stasis set the bar high for me. I hope I am hitting my mark with this one and Destiny. So uh yeah let me know what you think/if you're confused/if you love it/hate it/whatever. I appreciate it all. Till next time! ~Bella


	4. Chapter 4

**Past Lives, Present Futures**

Chapter 4

"Gold, where are you, you smarmy bastard?" Regina called as she breezed into his shop like the whirlwind she was. Another night of little sleep had made for a very angry mayor.

"Ah, your majesty what can I do for you this morning?" Said smarmy bastard called as he walked out from the back with his oily grin firmly in place.

Regina narrowed her eyes, "You know why I'm here." She snapped.

Gold's eyes didn't shift from her face as he cocked his head slightly one side. He shifted bringing his ever present cane around as it clicked on the hardened flooring of his pawn shop.

"I'm afraid I don't dearie. So why don't you enlighten me? It appears as though you haven't been getting much sleep and we both know you wouldn't have a sudden attack of conscious so what is it that brings you here?"

Regina stepped towards him her own heels clicking menacingly but the former imp didn't so much as flinch just allowed her to get closer. The little unicorn wind chimes that had once hung above Emma's bassinet tinkled as the air seemed to move out of the way of the former queen's anger. Neither paid attention their eyes stuck on each other.

"You know why I'm here." She snapped again. "Now tell me why the hell you've decided to plague me like this? I thought we were in this together."

"And what exactly am I plaguing you with?" The man leaned across the counter folding his arms as he rested his cane against the glass and hard plastic of the counter.

Regina stared hard at him. "You don't know do you?" She cocked her head dark eyes boring into his and with a smirk she turned, "Then I won't inform you." She walked out satisfied with her visit.

* * *

Aine raced towards the clearing pushing her horse to its limits. She could hear the animal's beating hooves as it kicked up dirt. Its breathing was strained and even now she was certain it would die if she didn't slow it down but at the moment she couldn't think about that. She had to get to Selene. Selene, her beautiful Selene. She was all that mattered at the moment.

When she broke through the trees, the sea foam green leaves and their branches catching on her face and loose hair she leapt down from the horse's back not at all concerned about how she looked. Selene would understand when she heard her news. "Selene!" She yelled her lover's name looking around their clearing as the beautiful brunette appeared, looking as beautiful as she had the first day she'd seen her.

"Aine, what's wrong?" Selene raced forward as Aine ran towards her pulling her tightly up against her body.

She breathed in the scent of Selene's perfume elder flower comforting and light. Fitting of a woman born of the moon that hung above their heads that night, she closed her eyes feeling her heart beating so quickly inside the cage of her ribs beginning to finally slow to a normal pace now that she knew Selene was safe.

"Selene, we have to leave. Tonight; we can't go back. Not ever."

"What are you talking about Aine?" Selene asked pulling away enough to see her lover's face.

"My tribe; they know about us. Someone found out Selene. They told the elders and now they know why I wouldn't agree to be Ailil's high queen. They want you dead Selene, they want me dead too."

"How do they know? We've been so careful." Selene's gasp puffed past Aine's ear in a soft burst of heat for just a moment.

"I don't know. But they know and we have to go Selene."

"Aine, where are we going to go? This is our home."

"This isn't home Selene not anymore. My home is with you and as long as I have you then everything will be okay."

Selene's fearful countenance faded as she smiled softly at Aine. "You're my home too."

"I love you so much but we have to go. Underhill isn't safe for us anymore. If they find us we're dead. We can't ever come back here."

Selene took a breath staring at her lover for a moment before she nodded, "So be it."

Aine pulled her back in for a quick hug and kiss before she pulled away. "I'm going to get us out of this Selene. I swear on my life and that of the sun I'm born from. I won't let them hurt you."

"Aine?" Selene called her name softly as the woman turned around looking for something from her horse's pack.

"What is it?" Aine turned back to her, her warm eyes glowing in the ethereal light of the moon.

"Marry me?"

Aine paused staring at her. Her mouth fell open and then closed once, twice before a large grin broke across her honeyed features. "Yes, yes, yes."

Selene grinned as she ran towards her. They embraced under the moonlight surrounded by the dangers of Underhill but for that moment none of it mattered. They were together and as in love as two people could possibly be.

* * *

Emma sighed as she opened her eyes staring at the ceiling before making a decision. She slid to her feet going to her laptop which rested on the little chest of drawers underneath the single mirror in her room. It was all Mary Margaret's doing. She pulled the computer with her climbing back onto the bed careful not to squeak the bed too much. The walls were thin and she didn't want to wake Mary Margaret. No best to let at least one of us get some freaking sleep, Emma thought sourly.

She pulled open the beaten up Dell laptop and hit the button immediately muting the sound so it wouldn't make so much damn noise when it came on. She really hated that about computers. Couldn't they just be silent so when one was trying to be sneaky it wasn't an issue of searching quickly for the sound button? Sometimes she felt like Mary Margaret was her answer to the necessary teenage rebellion. Like getting up in the middle of the night with her laptop was going to get her in trouble or something. She rolled her eyes and sighed. In a lot of ways Mary Margaret was like a sister to her and sometimes she got this I'm slightly older than you so do what I say from her vibe but that was about it. Though if she were to listen to Henry's arguments Mary Margaret was her mother which made her shudder and not in a good way. It was freaky enough to think that someone that looked to be her age could be her mother let alone that she was the fairy tale character Snow White.

She waited patiently while her computer booted up the eerie whitish glow the only light in the little room since she'd actually remembered to shut the damn blinds stupid room faced the sun and when she was actually trying to sleep in aka on days she had to meet Madam Evil herself she would forget and the damn sun which was like a cop's flash light after you've been drinking too much shining in her eyes made for a very unpleasant wake up call.

She took a deep breath releasing it slowly before bringing up internet explorer and typing into the search engine the words Aine, Selene, Underhill, and Ailil Ausom. The little hour glass appeared for a moment as the internet began to search out the key words she'd typed.

She scanned through the pages until she came across an out of print book shop online. Scanning the sight she quickly found what had drawn her there. A book bound in much the same fashion as Henry's with the same gold leaf print on the front cover. She stared at it not even glancing at the price as she clicked the button to purchase it and set it for the quickest shipping option. Maybe now she'd have some freaking answers about what she was seeing.

* * *

Selene stepped softly into the warm golden fields of Underhill. It had been so long since she'd been here. The air still smelled the same she noted, different from the enchanted forest, a bit lighter with a light scent of jasmine and pine that clung to the entirety of Underhill. She could never explain it fully to someone that had never experienced it. She only vaguely knew where she was recognizing the hillside and the trees surrounding it but not quite placing it in her memory. She missed her son terribly as she began to walk, already feeling a gaping hole in her heart that would only be filled when she returned to him.

"Selene?" A voice called softly as she crested the hill and she turned around facing someone she'd thought she'd never see again.

"Lugh?" She stared as he moved towards her looking a bit battle worn but still the beautiful boy she remembered from all those years ago when they were children.

He had been her only true friend growing up most people avoided her not feeling comfortable in her stony gaze but not Lugh. He had never been bothered by it and his easy smile and quick intellect made him appealing for Selene. She knew most people in their village had believed the two would marry but it would never come to pass she'd left with Aine long before that could ever happen.

"What are you doing here Selene?" The man asked his bright green eyes widened behind the silver of his helmet. His long spear was being used as a cane she noticed as he limped towards her.

"I came home for a bit but I will be leaving shortly. I just need to get something."

"It's not safe here Selene. Not anymore. Ever since you and Aine left things haven't been good here in Underhill."

"I've heard. Ailil Ausom is now high king."

"Indeed he is and not by our choice. The villages want another King but he's too powerful. We cannot fight him and with Silverhand dead…"

"How did he die?" Selene asked, "And why was Ailil allowed to take over?" Though she already knew the answer to it she wondered how much her childhood friend knew.

"He was beheaded in battle. As for how Ailil took over well he has some sort of magic that no one in Underhill has ever seen before. It's strong and dark. No one can fight him now."

Selene folded her arms across her chest turning, "Where is our village Lugh?" She knew why this place looked familiar now. It was close to the place she grew up not her home but still a special place none the less.

"You're looking at it." Lugh pointed down into the valley at the charred ruins that had made up their home. The high stone walls were torn down, ashes and burned ground were the only thing that remained. High x-frames stood on the outskirts of town and Selene felt sick when she noticed the skeletons strung up there whitened by the sun.

"What happened Lugh?" Selene's bright eyes now sparkling with tears turned to face him.

Lugh shook his head, "I joined Silverhand in the battle that ended his life against Ailil. I barely got away but everyone knew that I was there especially Ailil. This was my punishment you see. To watch as our friends and family burned. I'm glad you weren't here Selene. I wouldn't have been able to watch you die too."

Selene turned away from the scene feeling bile rise up in her long white throat. "No I was away living out my happily ever after."

"I'm glad you were. You deserve that Selene. Especially after everything you went through."

"Yes after everything I went through I still ended up having to come back here."

"I'd heard that you'd left with a huntress Aine of the Sun. She was supposed to be a great beauty not to mention Ailil's high queen."

"He tried something unsavory with her and she retaliated. We left because of that."

"Is she still away?"

"She's dead Lugh. She died giving birth to our son."

"Oh Selene," Lugh's boyishly handsome face was drawn with true sadness. "I'm so sorry for your loss." "Thank you but Lugh I need your help; I can't do this alone not now."

"What is it? You know you can ask me anything."

"I need to steal Ailil's power source. It's my only hope of being reunited with Aine."

"You can't Selene. He keeps it so closely guarded. You'll never be able to get close to it."

"I don't have a choice Lugh. I have to. Now will you help me or not?"

Lugh stared at her for a long moment trying to read her stony expression before he nodded, "You know I will. But we're going to need help ourselves if we're to get there let alone get in to steal it."

"I'll do anything it takes." Selene's voice broke a bit the only sign of emotion she ever gave to anyone other than Aine.

"Anything," Lugh asked his green eyes boring into her blue ones.

"Anything," Her voice was steady, low and firm in its resolve.

* * *

Author's Ending Notes: HAHA! I'm amazing. I managed to get this finished and now I'm working on other things. Don't worry guys Destiny will be updated as well. I got a request earlier for a story I've been posting on my Tumblr to be posted here. It's called Helpless and it's EXTREMELY dark. I didn't think it would do well here which is why I made the decision not to post it here. But uh if you guys want to read it it's on Tumblr under the name BellaHeat. It has a mature rating so be warned. I may get around to posting it here if you guys want me to. Just let me know. Anyways as always I appreciate reviews so let me know what you think of this thing and I will get to working on it. Destiny will be worked on during the course of the day along with Helpless the story I mentioned that's on Tumblr. Uh yeah other than that I hoped you enjoyed this installment.


End file.
